Out of the Ashes
by Crystal Chandelier
Summary: Erik escapes to NY, then returns, both psychologically and surgically redeemed, to the Opera house and Christine. Their secret love. Continuation of ALW's movie, leading up to auctioncemetary scene. EC plus a somewhat progressiveand or unaware Raoul lol.
1. Default Chapter

_Out of the Ashes, the Phoenix rose._

**Phoenix**

Only one of these magnificent birds lives at a time. The Phoenix is a beautiful bird resembling an eagle. The phoenix has rainbow-hued wings and scarlet feet. In Greek mythology it was believed that the phoenix was in Arabia, living near a cool well. The phoenix is said to sing a song so beautiful that it stops the sun-god in his chariot. When the feeling of death approaches (500 years, some people say up to 1461 years), the phoenix makes a nest and sets it on fire. In three days, out of the ashes, rises another phoenix.

**Chapter 1**

Meg could not hold the crowd back any longer so she took control, telling them she knew the way to his underground dwelling. She knew if they rushed blindly down, there would be more death that night. They reached the innermost chambers of the Opera House and encountered Christine and Raoul. Christine sadly shook her head… "he's gone, we're ok, he let us go." The crowd pressed on, Meg in the lead. They came upon the lair, abandoned. The crowd looked about with both interest and sadness, the full impact of the Phantom, his genius, loneliness finally reaching them. The inspectors, satisfied after a prolonged search for exit found nothing, ordered nothing touched, then turned back in pursuit the way they had come. The opera house employed turned back. Meg took the Phantoms white mask quickly hiding it, not wanting to leave it to the authorities.

Erik had planned his escape tonight in his one final mad attempt for the love of Christine, knowing regardless of the outcome- his days at the opera house had come to an end. He had no trouble making a fast escape, having secured what he needed for life beyond the opera house onto his closest companion Apollo, once one of the finest horses in the opera house stables. Leaving the opera house and his carved niche in its belly caused him intense pain. He was leaving his heart as well. A calm sanity had returned and enveloped him, cloaking any semblance of emotion. He was operating in a pure survival mode. It was dark on the streets and raining softly. He went unnoticed, cloaked, into the night. With an already purchased ticket he let the other unclaimed ticket fly into the wind.

He found his fortune as did many others in America. Wearing his mask he lived discreetly, closeted in an undistinguished apartment in New York city. Not wanting to attract any attention to himself, he hid in that place, disconnecting all emotion from himself and finding a home for it in his music. He wrote for many years living on what he had attained from the opera house. He showed no one his works, simply boxing and shelving them away. He found friendship in the form of an esteemed psychologist who he had employed, never wanting to repeat in any form what crimes he had committed. He would not allow himself to be out of control like that ever again. Great strides were being made in the field of psychology at this time. His doctor found his sadness piercing, story fascinating. He was very carefully chosen by Erik and understood the enormous amount of trust given to him.

Ten years passed, the Opera house seized and occupied for a time by the Germans during war, eventually abandoned and forgotten. The psychologist felt that as much as he had helped his friend, he could benefit from a German doctor that was well skilled in the relatively new art of reconstructive surgery. He assured Erik his scars were healed on the inside but it would do him the greatest good to allow some of his outer tragedy to be healed. It would cost an extraordinary amount of money however. Erik was intrigued with this option he had not known of until now, and turned to his work of the last 10 years. Instantly his brilliance was recognized, his plays and operas spread through the world. He asked only for perfect anonymity, and when pressed, simply packed and left for Germany, hoping only to be helped in such a manner he could retire in peace.

Christine married Raoul knowing his real love for her. She was happy and knew of Erik's escape through private investigation hired by Raoul. The search proceeded no further when he was assured by the detective of Erik's passage to America. War became an immediate threat distracting any further pursuit of the Opera house ghost. Christine and Raoul were married quickly. Raoul was then sent to defend France in the Franco-Prussian war where he was tragically wounded and crippled. There would be no children. Christine spent these next years taking care of him, making his life as full and happy as she could. They became very fond of the Paris theater and attended many ballets and operas, some in which her old friend Meg Giry starred in as her career reached glorious heights.

Madame Giry, who Erik called by her given name Miranda, had received a note some months after the tragedy containing enough money to start her own school of ballet. He would always be indebted to her and her kindness and wanted her to know of his employment of a doctor of psychology. Miranda had let Christine know of the note and she was glad. She only wished happiness for him but knew in her heart thoughts of her would always stay with him as he had stayed in hers. She would no longer sing, even for personal enjoyment because every note was him. One opera she attended recently with Raoul brought to the surface some old emotions. The passion and pain it presented left her deeply touched. The gossip in Parisian society said the composer was a mysterious genius who went purposely unrecognized. Christine understood who forged this thing of beauty, but kept her thoughts to herself.

The surgeon, who was an extraordinary artist in his own right, looked upon Erik calmly. His art was not appreciated by many in these early days, and he did not have many clients. He knew it would take months, perhaps years to give this client any semblance of normalcy but after spending time talking to him, was inspired fiercely to do his best. He spent the next several years devoted only to Erik and the rewards were immense. Erik could now not only walk down a street eliciting no fear or curiosity but could actually catch a lady's eye. In his mid forties Erik had spent much of his time concealed from all ravages, including the sun, and looked younger than his age. He had learned much about general health and nutrition during his convalescence, and had in fact developed an obsession for the written word, devouring text from both doctors of medicine. Until these last few years he had satisfied himself reading every book he could find to "borrow" in the Opera house, which included records of management and of course the many operas.

In his early years at the Opera house he had quickly adjusted to life hidden in its depths. He was very capable of caring for himself and amused himself by listening to countless lessons, watching the performances and practices daily. Feeling indebted to the Opera house for its constant unknowing support of him he wrote his first opera which he found was endlessly more entertaining than simply reading them. He left this instead of a note one day for Miranda. She at first found it charming, then as she read, understood its value. She gave this first crude work to the Monsieur le Fevre who promptly handed it back to her, asked for corrections, then promised payment of a goodly sum. It eventually worked out between them, Erik receiving an allowance for his contributions. His secret was now known only by these two people who protected their charge. This of course changed when Monsieur Le Fevre developed a serious health condition and was forced to move to Australia, hoping for a cure. He sadly, died soon after.

Erik often wondered what became of the Opera house Populaire. He knew it to be still standing from Miranda, but understood by following his productions, people now flocked to the grand Paris Opera House, newly rebuilt after the siege. He enquired through mail to Miranda. She promptly responded it was still standing, but abandoned and up for sale actually. The Paris police had not been able to find his home in the Opera house depths without the help of Madame or Meg, and had soon been called off by Raoul and the urgency of war. His lair was untouched. She _also_ had recognized his touch in the ballets and Operas the last few years, and assumed this was the reason he wrote to her now. She had saved every one of his written works- "did he wish for them back?" He was ready to return.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The doctors work with Erik gave him inspiration in the many years that came to help others, the ravages of the first World War bringing him many clients to heal physically and emotionally. Erik was very interested in the doctors continued success and vowed to support him in future research. Others should not suffer as he had. The journey by train to France was enthralling to him. His journey by boat to America and Germany had been spent closeted in first class accommodations, him never leaving his room. He wanted to spend many years experiencing life, seeing distant places, but his most urgent need was to see Christine. He had not asked of her since his first letter. Miranda had of course told him of her marriage. He did not want her to know of his return he only wished her happiness. But did long to see her once again, if only from a distance. He had arranged to meet Miranda at a park near her school. It was a beautiful park, filled with flowers and many scattered artists. He had written to her of the surgeon but didn't quite describe the incredible success. She was shocked of course at his transformation. His face seemed completely normal except for a slightly receding hairline on his right side , hidden by a thick dark hair true to the gypsy blood of which he was half. The long hair cut chin length and parted on his left side, also covered some scarring.

They talked, filling in holes their few letters had not covered. He tried to tell her how he was simply driven him mad at the end, desperation and anguish at the thought of finally and completely losing Christine leading him to the final horrific acts he committed. The depth of feeling in her kiss brought him to know the love Christine had truly felt. This moment both broke and restored him. He was deeply ashamed of his doubts and of his own cruelty. He was ready to die at that point and had resigned himself to capture or death. Christine understood however what he had been doing and saved him, reaching out through her own confusion and fear to him in those final seconds. His only thoughts after she left were to save her pain in the knowledge of a his death, and so went through with the plans so carefully made. His amazing turn of fortunes had much to do with what he knew in his heart. Christine love for him had sustained him in every way.

Madame sat and listened sadly. She understood now what Christine's bond with Erik had developed into those last days, something she had suspected but had also tried to deny, knowing it could only end badly. She felt she was to blame for much of what happened, not being able to trust the new managers with the secret of The Phantom of The Opera, not trying harder to reach Erik and confront him about Christine. When Christine had first come to the Opera house as a child she had been shattered by her fathers death. They, alone in the world had only had each other. Erik had known Christine story and was curious about her. He listened to her prayers in the chapel, the only times she would emerge from her bed. He only wanted to help her in some way, comfort her and this he did. She was also a beautiful child with an equally beautiful voice and talent he did not want to see thrown away. Christine came out of her protective solemn shell and Miranda allowed the strange relationship to continue, seeing the good it did her, but watching closely. She knew he retained a love for the child through the years and helped her in the way he could. Miranda did not know when his love for her turned to a romantic love but had suspected in the months preceding the tragedy.

Emotion, pushed back into the furthest recesses of the soul of this practical, strong woman emerged for the first time in many years. Erik cautiously touched her hand- he was not used to touch- and she grasped it tightly." It was my fault Erik," she said through tears, "the situation became beyond my control."

Erik was aghast. Had she thought this all these years? Of course it was not her fault what had happened. "Miranda, I did not let you near me those last months. I was so ashamed of my feelings for Christine. You did the best you could with an impossible situation. You were the only friend I knew then, and I feel honored to have you as a friend now." They sat quietly on the bench for some time, collecting their emotions.

She turned her thoughts to Christine. Miranda had grown increasingly concerned for her over the years. Although Christine tried to remain optimistic, the many doctors they had seen gave them less and less hope of Raoul walking or his ability to give her children someday. There was something she was not telling her, something dark that had distanced them these last years. She knew Christine had not sung a note since that night for a fact, even for her own pleasure. Miranda knew there was something missing in her. She knew Erik was ready to move on once he acquired his music but something in her did not want that to happen. She pressed into his hand the master key to the Opera house she had been given by Andre and Firmin, telling him all was there in the vaults. Before she left she imparted to him the knowledge that this park was where Christine walked daily with Raoul. She also left him with the knowledge of his injuries.

Erik sat on the bench shocked by the information just given to him. He knew he should leave right now but he did want to see her at least once before he left. He didn't know where he would go. He couldn't stay here, it was taking too much risk however cold his case was. He didn't know what to think of Raoul being bound by a wheel chair. He sat and waited. Soon they came into his sight. Christine looked as beautiful as the day he had left her. She had filled out some, most likely due to a life of leisure, no grueling ballet practice day in and out he mused, and he thought it suited her. She was outwardly gay, but this gaiety almost seemed forced to him, her talking too loudly, trying to bring out a much more subdued Raoul. It was spring, beautiful, and warm. Seeing her in daylight surrounded by flowers turned something in his heart. He was thrilled to see her but the old pain came back and he did leave, walking the direction of the Opera house. Christine noticed a tall handsome man walking quickly away from them, and before he had completely turned she caught the sight of a face that seemed familiar to her. It took her some time walking to understand who it was this person reminded her of. How stupid of me she thought chidingly. The recent Opera… no it wasn't possible. Erik would never be out in the daylight like this, and although she only saw part of his face before he had completely turned, she could tell this man had been wearing no mask.

He reached the Opera house some time later. He had been walking at a fair pace for over an hour. He knew the area well of course and had chosen to walk, hoping his emotions would calm. He finally stood before it. It was still the grand palace it had been, just neglected. Sighing, he unlocked the door. He saw evidence of the German occupation Miranda had told him of, but they had only been there briefly. He hoped they had not been interested or able to attain entry to the vaults. Andre and Firmin had learned of the occupation and after the war had returned to find most everything of value gone, but strangely enough no one had entered after the Germans. Although it had been left open for some time before their return, apparently the story of the Opera Ghost was still strong enough to keep people away. They sadly counted their losses and simply went back to what they had been doing before all this happened.

And now it was up for sale. The Opera house Populaire had been the original popular opera house, very old and not the small city the Paris Opera house was. It had become a sort of second class venue after the new grand Paris Opera house had been built, saved only by the close nit 'family' who would not leave its walls. Erik's contributions had actually helped restore audience for some years and it enjoyed popularity for people truly appreciating the _art_ of Opera.

Erik first went to the vaults. They had been opened but apparently the Germans had found no use for his immense and unorganized body of work. It made him glad to see it. He then made his way to his old home, being very careful to remember his various traps. Everything was intact. Miranda and Meg had come back after receiving his note and had done everything to preserve what could be of value to him, then left things as they had been. He decided to stay there that night and possibly for awhile. He got what he wanted, his music but there was something about the look of Raoul that bothered him and he wanted to be sure of Christine happiness before leaving again. His entire being ached to let her see him now, transformed inside and out. Because of these feelings he knew he could not stay here long. He also knew Miranda would not have given him the information she had if something had not been wrong. He was also just glad to be here again. The world had treated him cruelly, but here he had only felt protected. This had been his home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Raoul was addicted to morphine. It had been administered for pain caused by his injuries. It also gave him a peaceful state of mind which allowed him to accept his life as it was now. He could hardly bear the thought of being half a man to his young wife Christine. They had been to many doctors in the beginning, hoping that Raoul to be able to walk again, but his pelvic bone had been shattered, and there was not much they could do. They were assured children were possible, but efforts to conceive children were difficult and painful, the morphine taking from him any real desire. He was able to function well enough daily to manage his family affairs which he had inherited when his brother died. His parents had died when he was very young and his brother, being much older had raised him. Christine did long for them to have a family as they each had lost their own. She knew there was no alternative to the medicines that were given to her husband but was concerned about his increasing dependence on it. He grew more and more complacent, staying in his office in their home morning till night. He would do as she wished but it took monumental effort to get him to leave the house. She insisted, when the weather was fair he did go with her to the park before she went to help Miranda, at least several times a week. The doctor had recently insisted a full time nurse be employed, so she had an excess of free time which she spent at Miranda's school of ballet. She enjoyed being around the children and helped with lessons. She would not burden Miranda with her concerns.

Erik awoke the next day wondering exactly how he had found himself back in this old dungeon. He had grown accustomed to better accommodations and decided he would look for somewhere to stay for awhile. First he needed to eat however and cleaning himself up as best he could he made his way into the streets of Paris. The Opera house was located in the heart of the city. He thrilled in the business of the streets, he had known Paris well, but only by late night and early morning twilight, and was enthralled by simply watching people from a table at a nearby cafe. The smells, noise, and general chaos overwhelmed him slightly and he decided to make his way to the park.

Both of his doctors had encouraged the practice of physical exercise and he chose to walk when he could now, as it also brought him a sense of calm. He waited and they appeared again. This time he chose a better vantage point, partially concealed by the low hanging branches of a tree. She was walking beside his wheelchair, a nurse pushing him. He followed after they passed and watched as they parted, Christine walking in the way of the school, Raoul entering a carriage. Before entering however the nurse administered a shot to Raoul and Erik understood what was behind Raoul's distant demeanor. He had himself experienced opiates, the doctor starting with laudanum proceeding to morphine during his surgeries. He welcomed its relief but did not appreciate the control it had started to gain on him those years. Years spent entrapped had made its mark on him and he only allowed the drugs control of him until his final period of recovery. His withdrawal had been extreme, and he well understood why some stayed in its grip.

This weighed heavily on him and deep in thought turned back to the Opera house. He returned first to the vaults with his music within. There were also some of his more delicate possessions of the past that Meg and Miranda had thought to move to these rooms to be away from moisture and dust. The monkey box was one of these items. He thought of his days in the gypsy carnival.

His mother, named Mary, came from an old aristocratic family in England. Her mother had died when she was younger and her father spoiled her and gave her free reign. She and some friends visited a gypsy carnival one day hoping to have their fortunes read as young girls do and she fell in love with a gypsy man with the name of Durriken who was the fortune tellers son. He had amused the girls while each had their fortunes told and had sang a sweet song with his guitar for Mary. He had followed her home that first day and came secretly to her window begging her to come with him to partake in the nights festivities. She loved the music and dancing in the camp that went on nightly and succumbed entirely to the charm of her lover she called Erik. Some time later she found herself pregnant and in a panic they planned to elope. This never occurred as the secret was discovered, her father told. In a cold rage he set out to find and kill the young man in question and accomplished this. He then would have nothing more to do with her. This of course was not told to her and she believed Durriken had simply abandoned her.

She was then shut up in the mansion the duration of her pregnancy, too heartbroken too protest. Her depression only grew after birth as she looked upon her child's poor face. Her father had planned to simply take the child to an orphanage soon after birth. This changed as of course, no one would take this child. Mary forced herself to care for the child's daily needs with the help of a mask she had fashioned. She was exhausted however, receiving no help from a superstitious staff and grew to loath this child, the normal side of his face reminding her more and more every day of the man she believed to have abandoned her to this fate. She became physically abusive and finally the old family cook Hannah stepped in and talked to her father, out stepping her station, but she could not allow this situation to go on further.

"It is not right what you are doing to this child. She is overwhelmed and the baby is sufferingand yes he is a human child, your own blood. If this continues I will confess everything that I know has happened." She said more softly," I know how much you do love your daughter and it is unfortunate what did occur, but you have to forgive her, she in fact was only a child herself. If I must I will inform the authorities with all that I know."

He did change the situation then, placing Erik and Hannah in a guest cottage on the estate with the instructions that Erik did not leave its walls. Mary was sent away to an Aunt whom he hoped would teach her all the proper etiquette and other things that he had thought trivial. Erik then had a somewhat normal life. Hannah was a very sensible person and she loved him. She did her best for him, essentially blackmailing his grandfather into providing him with a tutor who also taught him to play piano, which he showed great affinity for.

Mary returned after four long years when her aunt died. Her father did forgive her and allowed her to return only on the conditions she would consider an arranged, respectable marriage. Erik grew to know her as his cousin. She was the only person he saw outside his tutor and Hannah, and he adored her. He spent endless hours practicing on the piano to be able to impress her when she came. This only made her sad as she remembered his fathers beautiful voice, which he seemed to possess, and it also made her sad for this child she did not know but who was her own. One morning Erik awoke to hear Mary crying. It had been several years since she had returned and her father was insistent on her marrying a colleague of his. Mary, although she had managed the last few years to discourage many well intentioned suitors, had finally worn thin her fathers patience. He now simply informed her she would marry this latest suitor who had asked for her hand. She had no other choice but to marry him, knowing she would also have to leave her son.

"Why did he leave me" she cried now, inconsolable. "He abandoned me because I carried his child, led me to believe he would marry me, then instead left me. I truly thought he did love mehow could I have been so wrong? How could I ever trust another man after that- how can I trust one now? I can't do this Hannah, I don't love this man. I will never love another man." Hannah knew she should not tell her this but decided it might ease her fear to know.

"Child, Durrick would never have left you. You _must_ forgive your father for what he did." That was all she dared to say. Mary sat frozen at the table. Hannah got up and busied herself with the pots and pans, trembling a little. "You cannot confront your father with what I have now just told you for the sake of your son Mary," she said.

" Of course." Mary said, her cheeks wet with tears that also seemed frozen in their tracks. " I will marry this man. Thank you Hannah." She left then to tell her father of her submission and retired to her room, where she then ended her life from her fourth floor window.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Erik was still kneeling with the monkey box in his hand, he now sat it down and stood up, brushing off dust. Dust is all this is he thought, dust in my mind. He had been through this with the psychologist, bringing up memories he had buried deeply. He had only been six years of age when his mother had committed suicide. He had of course been in shock when he heard her say she was his mother and was confused about his father. He didn't realize Durrick had been killed, only that he was a gypsy and that he left his mother. After she left that morning, he approached Hannah in the kitchen and asked her about what had been said.

"I am sorry you heard this. Yes she is your mother dear. She was very young when you were born and was sent away by your grandfather. She is leaving again soon I'm afraid, but I'm sure she will come to visit often. You cannot tell anyone that you know this. If you do you might be sent away from here too."

It was only a short time after that someone had come running from the direction of the house, like his mother earlier she was crying. He started crying too, it had been too much for him that day. He didn't understand what had happened however and Hannah, sensible as always sent the maid back with the knowledge that she would come to the house soon, and turned to Erik. He saw that she had begun to cry also.

"Is everyone so upset about my mother leaving," he asked in between sobs. He then sought to comfort her. "It's ok Hannah she will come back to visit us, she did after all come back before." She only cried and held him close. Erik had several more uneventful years at the cottage with Hannah, but although she had always been very healthy she was very old and her health was failing. He helped her as much as he could, learning to care for himself and even her at the end. She was proud of what he learned from her. She worried for his future when she was gone and did approach Erik's grandfather with the problem. His daughters death had shaken him badly and somehow pierced the heart he then discovered he did have, too late. When Mary's mother died he had simply shut down that part of him. He had loved his young daughter so much. Maybe too much as she grew older and reminded him of her mother. It was one of the reasons why he grew more and more uncomfortable with her there. He had not known she had been aware of is inner demons but the note she left that horrible day that had simply read : " I forgive you father."

He decided to leave things as they were with Erik and Hannah. Although the child he was told was intelligent, and very gifted, he was still illegitimate. Although paler because of his banishment from the sun, he was darker complexioned than average, showing his gypsy roots. He could not allow his secret to be known. He had been walking near the cottage one night years ago and had heard him playing the piano, and decided with the talent Erik possessed he could surely one day be able to make a living if provided with the proper education in these manners. He decided to obtain a qualified music teacher to help Erik in the art of composition and to help him learn other instruments.

Erik found his dear Hannah one day, asleep forever. The music teacher, known to Erik as Claude, came several days later for his scheduled lesson and found Erik bereft at her body. Claude took care of everything, even agreeing to stay on and replace Hannah. He had been spending most of his time there anyway, trying to keep up with Erik's insatiable appetite for musical instruction. But Erik, through his grief could only remember what he had been told beforethat he would be sent away. Before his music teacher could return from talking with his grandfather , Erik had left. " I have gone to seek my father." The note simply stated.

When Mary had not come back to visit, those years ago, Erik grew so depressed that Hannah decided she had to tell him the truth about his mother. She also tried to explain what had happened with his father but could not bear to tell him that he, also had died. What she told him was he was simply forced to leave by his grandfather. It was what he feared now. He knew his face was not normal and understood that to be the reason for his imprisonment. What he did not know of course were the other factors that had sealed his fate. He knew he could not live around normal people, but had pressed his teachers since he was told of his father, for any knowledge about gypsies. He thought they might accept him, and he would find his father.

He was only nine years old when he stole out into the night. He traveled at night, slept during the day, stealing what food he needed. He was operating instinctively, and was used to caring for himself. Eventually he came across colorful signs advertising a carnival and crept into the camp overnight. No one knew of his father. He had not known that there were so many different tribes of gypsies across Europe. They accepted his story, although thinking it farfetched, but forgave him because of his mask. They did not know what was underneath, but thought it to be a result of the abuse he had run from. They allowed him to be with them if not a part of them and traveled wide. They would sometimes take these runaways into the tribe but would not accept them into their families. Erik was too distracted by the endless wonder of the world to mind this lack of camaraderie. Every ray of sunlight he cherished. The look, touch and smell of a rose, the warmth and companionship of the animals he learned to care for. They traveled across Europe, eventually arriving at a large meeting of tribes. It was there he fell into the hands of his tormentor and was locked away from the world again, only emerging for entertainment to the masses of people who looked upon him with horror and derision. His captor kept him well enough to keep him alive and making him money, but would often beat him to make him comply. His welts and disheveled dirty appearance only doubled the take. His only friend those years had been the small monkey who would slip between his bars and comfort him. Erik set the monkey box down, and left for his darkness. He would look through his music later.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He stayed busy the next few weeks cleaning up and securing the Opera house well. The physical work was immense and he found solace in it while struggling with his thoughts. He made an office for himself on one of the top floors where he enjoyed the view of Paris. At that height he was not afraid of being seen. He preferred to stay underground at night however, not wanting to attract curiosity with unexplained light. He had truly become the Opera Ghost. He wasn't worried about it being purchased any time soon, Miranda had told him how Andre and Firmin had regained whatever fortune they had lost during wartime with their scrap metal business. They eventually had decided to sell it but apparently the story of the Opera house ghost had frightened away any buyers thus far. They had left Miranda in charge of any uptake or major repairs. Erik had learned much in his previous years about the Opera house and knew how to repair much of the damage that had been inflicted, much by he himself he thought grimly. He could repair this damage he thought, at least. He did purchase a fine stallion and kept him in the old stables. He was not worried about people discovering him as the stables had become somewhat overgrown by the Opera house's fine old rose garden. He did make a separate entrance for them however, as the stables let out onto the main street. He rode several days a week to the park where he set up an easel and pretended to be just one more painter in the park. He did paint. He thought he wanted a portrait of Christine to take with him when he left.

He thought of his relationship to Christine. He still felt very protective of her and did not want to leave her this way. He had met with Miranda again asking about Raoul, telling her what he had seen. She hadn't known about the morphine and was concerned, but it was very widely used at the time, prescribed by every physician and they were only beginning to understand the addictive factor of the drug. It did explain his change in personality though. She agreed with his urging to talk to Christine. He described to her how he had become dependent on it and of his brutal experience leaving it behind. She did not think Raoul had Erik's strength, but she would try to explain it's dark effect on Raoul. Christine _was_ interested. She had wondered about the drug but not had not understood that _this_ was the main reason Raoul was not recovering as he should have. She wept thinking how she had been convinced that his lack of desire for her was due to the drug and not her imagined unattractiveness. She told Miranda though Raoul's pain was too great to give the drug up.

He then wrote a letter to his doctor in Germany asking about alternative methods of pain relief. He remembered the kindness of an old gypsy woman who was feared even by his captor, who would help him with various concoctions, some bringing him real relief. Did the doctor know of any of these old remedies? The doctor wrote back saying the old woman was most likely using an extraction found in willow bark, leaves, and some other plants that was recently developed into a drug used for pain. The drug, known as salicylic acid seemed highly effective but was terribly irritating to the stomach and was believed to have an enfeebling action on the heart if used regularly. As for it replacing morphine which was considered safe, he had no answer. He would need more details of his friends injury before recommending the drug. The doctor said there had been a French chemist that was rumored to have developed a less toxic version of the drug but he had died soon after it was thought he had made the revisions. He did have a son living in Paris.

Erik went to seek this person, who would not have anything to do with _any_ scientists. It had been what had killed his father he said, he had experimented on himself extensively. Erik begged him to release those last important papers to the German scientists. He told to him his story in desperation, hoping to get through to the man and he did, as this story seemed to touch the heart of the few told. This man then sent the papers, wanting nothing more to do with them. Erik, knowing how valuable this research would be, also sent a great deal of money to be invested in the company, known then as Friedrich Bayer & Co. His investment would soon again, make him very rich.

After some time, the doctor wrote that the company had a finished product, not yet in circulation, but guaranteed very safe. They sent him a supply, promising as much as he needed, grateful for his assistance, and financing. He asked Miranda to allow his doctor to correspond with Raoul's personal physician and hoped for the best. Christine knew Miranda had something to do with this, but she would not tell her who it was she owed her thanks, only that a friend had expressed interest in their plight. They had many friends she knew, Raoul kept up many charitable contributions and although Christine was not quite accepted into society there was great sympathy for her. Raoul was buoyed by the new hope he had been given, but came to a difficult decision after much discussion with his doctor. He needed to leave during this period of time and enter a hospital where he would be attended constantly, and by professionals. He did not want Christine to witness his pain. Christine was upset but knew it was for the best and agreed. She went to stay with Miranda for the time he was gone.

She did not press Miranda any further for information but she felt she needed to know who it was that gave them this hope. She couldn't help looking through stacks of correspondence Miranda had uncharacteristically piled in her office. She found and read everything. His letters to Miranda, and the initial note thanking Erik from the scientists that had sent the first shipment of aspirin. She had not passed the note on to him yet. Christine smiled sadly. Her angel was still taking care of her. She stayed busy at the school the next few days, trying not to think or feel. Miranda took her anxiety for worry about Raoul. She asked her to please rest and take some time for herself. Soon they received word that Raoul was past the worst of it, was doing well, but needed more time. She soon found herself walking in the direction of the Opera house, it was without thought almost, it was what she _had _to do.

It was a long walk. She went to the door which was locked of course, then around to the stable entrance. That was locked and boarded and she almost left, but heard a soft nicker coming from inside just as she turned to leave. She rounded the corner and crept through the thick brush that lined the stables now, and reached a place where she could see there was an improvised gate into the stables. She slipped in quietly. There was a man there brushing and grooming his beautiful horse. He was singing softly. She knew that voice. She watched as he stroked the horse and talked to him. His back was to her. She was frightened and felt like the intruder she was. The horse sensed her presence soon and snorted in alarm, the man turned. It was the man in the park and the Phantom of the Opera. She stood very still as tears ran down her cheeks, he _was _healed. She very suddenly decided she wanted to "sit down" and sank down the wall weakly.

Erik knew she had been there since she had tried the front entrance. He had also been aware she had been watching him in the stables. His heart raced, but he remained outwardly ignorant, wondering if she would speak. He now ran to where she was in danger of losing immediate consciousness. "Christine its alright," he said with his most soothing voice, kneeling down.. "You're alright. It's me," he said grabbing her as her legs finally gave way. She steeled herself and grasped at consciousness.

"I'm sorry I don't know why I came… I found your letters and thought you might be here." She was gaining control of herself but still felt light headed and very confused. Erik recognized her symptoms of shock and grabbed a blanket from the stall, wrapping it around her.

"I had surgery Christinemiracles of modern science." He spoke slowly and gently to her, hoping it would calm her. He was at a loss as to what to do now. He decided once she regained her composure he needed to take her back to Miranda. It was dusk and getting later, Miranda would be worried. "You shouldn't be here Christine he said trying to corral his own emotions. "I will take you back now before it gets any later." He moved to get up.

"No." Christine was feeling calmer now, though her heart was racing. "Please, I would like to talk to you, I could never really talk to you..." She said looking down. "I knew that it was you who helped us, I wanted to thank you." He sighed, slowly rising to his feet.

"No, you never talked to me Christine, you were too afraid of me. I am only a man, better now, but still very flawed and very human. I am sorry for what I did in the past and I will spend the rest of my life making up for it in every way I know how. You did save me Christine he said more brokenly, in your kiss I found redemption, and I forgave everything in the world which had harmed me."

"Does this mean you don't still care for me?" Christine had steeled herself, but tears began to trickle down her cheeks once more. "I did care for you", she said with similar difficulty. "I knew you were a _man_ really. I was afraid of myself, she said, afraid of what I wanted. My own desire was abhorrent to me, a sin. Raoul was a _solution _for me, a safe path. Do you understand? I was confused, very young, you _were _also like a father to me. I do love him, but my love for you is still very strong, even after these long years. I have always thought of you. And…I shouldn't have come, but it was my heart's choice."

Erik knew he should take her back right now but could not force himself to do it. This was what he wanted so badly. "We shall talk, he whispered," and held out his hand to her, once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Erik helped her up and onto the horse. Her heart sank. She knew it was for the best that she returned now, but was hoping he would want her to _stay_. He led them out and… back around to a side entrance to where the stairs spiraled downwards. He turned to her, "are you sure this is what you want?"

She smiled, "more than anything." He led her through the torrent of the color in the rose gardens.

"You aren't afraid?"

"Not anymore." She was of course, but not of him, only of what she was doing. She _did_ love Raoul but never in the way she had loved this man. They reached the cavern which was very much as she had remembered it. She waited as he lit candles, then crossed to something new.

"It's what they call a radiator", he said, grinning. Makes it much more bearable down here. Please sit down." He motioned to a table on which papers were strewn, and she sat, amused by how quickly she still obeyed his orders. It did soon begin to warm up. Erik brought out some brandy, and sat d own with her.

"This should help you," he said, knowing it wouldn't really warm her but, thought they both could use it anyway. He had never been with a woman. He had known about romantic love through the Operas he had witnessed, and from the medical books he had read, but he had not ever had the opportunity to pursue this. He knew well the women of the night who would offer their services, but he would have never risked exposure in his former years, and feared the repulsion he saw in the eyes of so many before. He had simply learned to live without this complication in his life. Christine had been his only real temptation. Since the surgeries he had barely enough time to heal before he did come back to Paris, and was once again consumed only by thoughts and want for Christine. He didn't know what to say, and crossed to his beloved, ancient pipe organ which he had rescued long ago from storage under the Opera house. He played. Christine sat entranced, the sound filling the cavern, the vibrations she felt in a body becoming more relaxed with the help of the brandy. She moved to his bench and sat next to him. She had never heard him play. It was a song from an Opera that played when she was a child, years ago.

" I remember that," she said. He stopped, surprised she did remember it.

"This was some of my earliest work that the Opera used, you were only a child then. I have been working on it… most of this early work just needs organizing and to be copied into legibility, but I think I have also improved it."

" I remember, it was a comedy," she said, taking another sip of wine, amused by the fact the "Phantom" wrote comedies. "Is that why you came back then, for your music? You are that new mysterious composer. I _thought_ it might be you. I could feel our relationship so strongly, it touched me deeply. Is that why you came back? I saw you in the park the first time, months ago, she said accusingly. You have been there painting. I didn't know it was you of course, at first I thought so, but then thought myself silly because that man wore no mask."

"I came back for my music yes, but I also wanted to know you were happy. I had not known about Raoul. The minute I saw you I wanted you again. You looked so beautiful there with all the flowers, so brave. You have only become more beautiful these long years."

"Well I have filled out some," she said looking down at herself, frowning slightly, "life of leisure," she said shrugging. "I suppose that's what Raoul promised." She gazed at hi evenly then. "I was tired of endless practices, endless work. It's all I knew from the time I entered the dormitories. I was grateful for what you had done for me, but really all I ever had wanted was to please you. I loved you. I appreciated all you did for me but was also beginning to resent you. At the same time, I fell _in love _with you. Raoul was in love with _me._ He offered me a dream that I wished for. I did not understand until the end how you did care for me, and not just my voice, or your simple desire. I was frightened and young, and only wanted peace. My want for you, my desire I thought was something wrong, something shameful, I wanted that part of me to be gone. I haven't sang since that night, she said. Uncomfortable with this subject, she asked him, "will you play something else?" He played, a simple song, one of the first he had taught her. She sang, feeling the joy she had denied herself for so long. "Thank you," she said, quietly. "I am so happy right now Erik."

He turned and she saw tears in his eyes. " I came back for you Christine. Only you. I hadn't wanted to hurt you then, and I don't want to hurt you now. You were only a child then, and I also loathed that part of me that wanted to make you mine, in every way. It drove me mad knowing you could never love me the way I was. I suppose that is why I undertook such risky surgery, somewhere inside I was still hoped."

She made her decision then, not caring about anything but to heal the hurt in this man. "I was in love with you _then_", she said and I feel the same way now. If you also feel this, please let us be together now. This is right." He wanted her so badly. He cautiously put his arms around her, and they sat that way for some time, hearts beating fast, cheek to cheek. He finally broke their embrace to turn her lips to his, he kissing _her_ this time and letting her know all that was inside this repaired yet fragile creature.

"Christine he said… I have never…" She understood and put her finger to his lips, standing and holding out her hand to him. "My love, _I have," _she said gently and led him to his bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Erik lay awake with Christine sleeping at his side. He heard his horse nicker from the landing close by and knew he had to take Christine back. It was very late and they could not afford a panic. He thought of just leaving then. Leaving and taking her with him. He could do it - he knew she would go with him, but he truly did not want to cause any more pain or suffering to anyone, and he knew Raoul would be shattered in the critical phase he was in. Miranda had told him he would be at the hospital a week, but he knew it would more likely be a month at least, Raoul needing much more care than he did. This would give them time to think. There was another problem if they left, the hunt would be back on. He did not want her to live that way. All that he did know right now was that he was never going to let her go. They would find a way.

He shook her shoulder gently, then got up to heat some water for a bath. He had long ago tapped into the extensive Paris sewer systems to fashion a water closet and a bath in another area, hidden from view. Bathing was not popular at the time but it had been one of his few pleasures. He had not liked using his furnace since his return because of the smoke, but thought it safe at night. Christine woke up slowly, the alcohol still having effect. She pulled a blanket off and tread into the main area of the cave. Erik was nowhere in sight, but she could hear him. She sat down at the table. She knew she had to go back, it was very late and Miranda would be worried. She didn't know what she would say to her. Erik came into the room and told her her bath would be ready soon. Bath? She had taken showers of course at the Opera house and in her home but the communal showers had been cold and only taken when necessary, quickly. She could have servants heat water for her she knew, but this practice was frowned upon, and she rarely felt need for it. She of course would humor him.

" Are you alright Christine?" He came to where she sat and kissed her neck.

" I am worried she said, but I don't care. I'm so happy." He left to heat more water and she sat thinking about her experience of the past. He had seemed so experienced and skillful in the art of seduction then, his admission earlier had completely surprised her. She had become quite skilled (thanks to the doctors who were indeed French) in the art of pleasing her husband without giving him pain. She enjoyed this transfer of power in their relationship. He led her to the bath and she marveled at the this area she had not previously seen. The water was hot and she was surprised at how enjoyable the feeling was. Any bath she had taken before had been with lukewarm water, considered safer at the time. Erik knew better though, and had been happy to find out from the doctors how important sanitation was. They were only recently understanding this. She realized sitting in the bath that she had always really held the power in their relationship. He had only been trying to prove to her he was a _man_ before. She was sure that if Raoul had not entered her life, the relationship may have continued platonically for years, even with him wanting more. She sighed and called him. "Erik?" He entered and she asked him to join her. Leaving was to be prolonged awhile longer.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Erik and Christine rode back to Miranda's school. It was near morning and the light was on. He helped her down and proceeded to tie up the horse. "No she said, let me talk to her alone."

"I won't let you go" he said grimly. "

"I know," she said, more tears shining in her eyes, " I love you." He bent to kiss her one last time then galloped off. Miranda had heard them outside, and witnessed the kiss. The door was open. Miranda was not there to confront her and this she was grateful for. Miranda shook her head sadly, then went to sleep. The next day they met in the kitchen, Miranda making coffee.

"I am sorry," Christine said, "I didn't meant to worry you last night. I found the letters. I thought you would know…" She had dropped the letters to the floor after reading them, sitting up, throwing on her cloak. She had simply walked out the door. "It's important you know that _I _went to _him_. I had to see him."

"Raoul will be home soon Christine, what will you do?"

"Erik is meeting me here later" she said. "And I am going to stay with him at the Opera house for awhile. We have this short period of time to decide what to do. I am in love with him, as much now, as I was then. Raoul will be able to do without me now," she said softly, "he will be able to walk again."

Miranda down at the table. "Christine," she said with a sigh, Raoul will not be addicted to the morphine any more and the salicylic acid will help him, but it will not curb his pain as the morphine did. Not even near. He will still be in pain, every day of his life. He only did this for you. Yes he will be able to walk, everyone says it is possible, but it will cause him that much more pain. He _will_ need you. The doctors say although the worst effects of the withdrawals will be over before he is allowed to go home, he will need strong support for the next few months. He will need you Christine, you know he is not strong. He didn't want you to know all of this, but I am forced to tell you now. I also fear for Erik if you do decide to leave Raoul. What will you tell him? Will you flee? Once Raoul finds out why you have left he will set the authorities upon him again. You forget all that happened here before."

Christine sat with a sick feeling growing. She loved Raoul, would never hurt him intentionally. And Miranda was right nothing would ever persuade him to let her go with Erik, not any psychiatrists word, and certainly not hers. She would not leave Erik now though. If she had to keep their love a secret, she would. "Miranda, I will go with him tonight. I am asking much I know, but please give us these few weeks of happiness. Erik will take care of this situation, he will find a way, I trust him."

Miranda didn't know how to solve this current problem but decided to trust Erik also. He was a brilliant man, this she knew, and also knew of his deep love for Christine, that he had caged for so long, only to be unlocked by the girl herself. " I will inform you when I have word from Raoul's doctors," she said giving up.

Christine, reached across the table to squeeze her hand "Thank you." She then set off to greet the first students, "please go to bed Miranda she said, I will take care of the children today."

Erik came back that evening and she left with him after he assured Miranda she would be well taken care of. He found it hard to make eye contact with her, but knew she understood. She had loved once and lost. She understood the pain of it. In her heart she was deeply happy for them.

Back in the candle lit cavern he gave to Christine the ring she had given him once and they were married, in their hearts, until death do them part, spending their time imprisoned once again, but free in their souls. Their present happiness was coming to an end however and Erik was at a loss as to what to do. He would risk everything for Christine, but what kind of life could he make for her? He had some money still and was promised more by the chemists that were soon to be mass producing the new pain reliever but that would be in monthly installments. He had enough of his old music polished and ready to send, but knew he could be easily traced to his music, if any interest surfaced. He also knew very well Raoul's problems would not be over when he was released from the hospital. Christine's leaving could very well kill him. He decided to make yet another sacrifice and leave Paris for now. He would write to her he promised, through Miranda. He had to leave because he could not be here and stay away from her. Christine protested but knew this was for the best. He would return soon he said, and if there were any problems, he was to be notified immediately and would return for her. They would run if they had to.

Christine returned to her home, just before Raoul was released. He was brought to his bedroom, thin and exhausted but as he saw her he smiled. She felt tears well up in her again when she thought of his pain. " Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked.

"It would comfort me, if you could stay with me in this bed tonight he said with a question in his eyes."

Of course she said, and slipped in to the warmth that was her husband, wanting her again, needing her. She felt the twinge of betrayal, but knew Erik would accept this, he would not have let her go back if he had not understood her love for Raoul. He did make much progress in the next few months, regaining his strength. His doctor was thrilled with his iron resolve to walk again, and he worked with him, hours daily.

Christine had become a permanent fixture at Miranda's school, helping with the ballet lessons and tentatively starting to teach the girls some voice exercises. She lived for Erik's letters. He had decided go to England to see if his grandfather was still living. He thought he could provide him with some information about his father. He knew the possibility of his grandfather being alive was slim, but there were things he needed to know. He had to try.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Erik had enjoyed his journey so far, especially the short passage by boat, although he missed Christine badly. He wrote some every night, revealing to her more and more of his former life and his love for her. Words that came out easier on paper. He now rode up the grand old mansion's long driveway, stopping in front of his old cottage, his home and former prison. It was a beautiful little place, set deeply under great oak trees and thickly surrounded by many flowers and shrubs. He tied up Apollo and went to knock on the door, as it looked like someone was living there. The door opened to reveal an old friend. His music teacher. He had stayed because Erik's grandfather had wished him to, hoping they would find him. The months had stretched into years and he had stayed, mostly for pity for a broken man. He eventually was given permission to start teaching Piano lessons to the local children. It gave the Baron some comfort, on his walks to hear a young person learning what had been so important to his grandson. Claude was thrilled to see his former student.

Erik told him everything that had happened in his life so far, knowing he could trust him, and he was very proud of his first students accomplishments in music." I knew how much talent you had Erik" he said, "I had great hopes for you. Your grandfather has deeply regretted what happened. He is alive Erik but you must allow me to talk to him before you go to visit him. He is very ill, and I'm afraid the shock of your sudden appearance may harm him." Erik agreed and sat in his old kitchen that had not changed much. The memories were strong here. Presently his old teacher appeared. "Lord Barlow will see you," he said.

"Lord?"

"Yes, you must refer to him as such, it is very important to him." He noticed Erik's look of puzzlement. "You did not know this? It is an atrocity what he did to you. I cannot believe I played a part in that story, but I was young and poor, and you were so very talented. Yes he is a Baron, not that it means much in these parts any more. Your family has owned much of the land around here for hundreds of years." Erik was taken aback, but it did make more sense to him now, why he had been so hidden from the world. He went to meet his grandfather.

Sir William Barlow was shaken but also relieved. His grip on life had had much to do with the hope that some day Erik would return. He was ready to meet his grandson. Erik walked into the study where the Baron spent much of his time still. He had been prepared for Erik's surgical redemption but was not prepared for how much he resembled his mother. Erik had tanned the last few months in his journeys and also looked very much like his father. He was a handsome man.

"Sir, he said," I did not come here to cause trouble for you or to claim any…wealth, but am only seeking some knowledge about my family. I would like also to know if you might have any information that might help me find my father." He felt somewhat awkward and cold, but he did not know this man. " I have no ill feelings toward you."

"You do not hate me? How can you forgive me for all that I did?" He had been prepared for hatred, coldness, anything but this respect and calm dignity. "I did what I thought was right at the time. The people whose lands I governed were rebelling, leaving for jobs in the new factories in Paris. They were looking for anything to tarnish our family name. I couldn't allow that. I loved your mother very muchtoo much I'm afraid. He was unwilling to reveal his wicked, wretched feelings for his own daughter to this man. "It was because of my sins that she died." He turned to look out the window. "As for your father…I will tell you something only a few people have known that you deserve to know. You will then decide my fate. A servant informed me of my daughters affair with a gypsy, and that she was with child. I was enraged. I left to find this person, who she had kept completely from me. The camp was not far from here, they had settled for the summer, some even working for us. I found him almost to our house, ready to take her away... He begged my forgiveness but I was mad with rage at this _gypsy_ who had defiled my daughter and I killed him. He offered no resistance Erik, he didn't want to hurt me, her father. It was unforgivable what I did. I'm sorry Erik. I know nothing about the tribe, only that they left quietly soon after. I did the best I knew how with the situation given after that. When she found out what I had done, she ended her life. She was always high strung, emotional. I pushed her into marriage, I was trying to… preserve our line. It was wrong of me. It was all wrong." Erik felt weak. He also had nothing else to say. He turned and left, not seeing the tears wetting the face of the old man.

Claude met him outside and grabbed his arm. "You will come stay with me tonight at least," he said grimly, knowing what kind of man the Baron could be. It had been for the best that he stayed here at the cottage these long years after all he mused.

Sir William Barlow ended his life that night after drawing out a last will, leaving all that he had, his title and a name to his grandson, Sir Erik Barlow. Erik was saddened but had not known this man who had caused so much grief. He inherited a great amount of wealth, and much of the land around the countryside there. He had given an address to Miranda as he did not know how long it would take to take care of things and soon received a letter from Christine. It was the first letter he had received of course, as he had not stayed long in any place.

**"My dear _Man_. I am sorry to hear about your grandfather, it is indeed hard to feel any sympathy for that man from what you have written before…Raoul is doing as well as can be expected, he is so happy Erik. I have given myself fully to him, I must be honest with you. He still has so much pain and has begged for the morphine on bad days. You are in my thoughts every day, and I go to bed every night, missing your touch so badly. I have been teaching the girls voice lessons, you might be amused to know, I have found my voice again and that is my great consolation right now. Please come back as soon as you can, nothing matters as long as you are in my life, I don't care how we must hide our love. If you love me, and can forgive me, please return. I am with child Erik, our child."**

Erik was stunned by this admission. In their complete abandonment he had not been thinking of this possibility. He wrote immediately back to her to tell of his return. In her letter she seemed not overly concerned about this latest development but he knew she was desperately trying to be brave. She needed him there. He ordered her to confide in Miranda, and made ready to leave that night. He left his friend in charge of the immediate properties and promised to come back to deal with the remainder of the estate. He had unlimited financial possibility now, they could run if they had to. He was leaving with a name now, a title even. He had much to think about on his journey back.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Christine _was_ frightened. She knew that Raoul would have no reason to be suspicious of her pregnancy, but Erik did have some of the dark gypsy blood in him. If things remained the same, would their child betray them? She was also afraid of the deformity that had plagued Erik, surely she thought this child would not inherit such a thing, but was it possible?

She confided in Miranda. Miranda had suspected this and asked if it were possible that the child was Raoul's. "It is possible she said, but I know this is Erik's child. It would be too soon to be Raoul's," she said, "but it is close enough…"

"Then you must simply wait. Erik wishes you to be happy, it is his only concern, if this is how it must be, then so be it. If things do not go well, he will have the resources for you to disappear, but it will be a hard way to raise a child. Christine, you should at least give Raoul the chance to accept the situation if it does turn out very obvious who the father is. Although his desire is back, it will still be enormously difficult for you and Raul to conceive children and you both want a family so badly. Erik will be alright however it turns outif he still has you. I know he would like to have things different, as you would, but I can't see a normal life for you at this point, unless you simply tell him to go. He _would_ leave here for your sake."

Christine had been thinking the same things, but was relieved to hear Miranda confirm them. " I know Miranda, I did once, let him go, I can't do that again. This seems to be the only way. I know it is not right in the laws of the church, but what happened to Erik was not right either. I am sorry to say Miranda that I have lost my faith, and only wish to do my best not to cause pain and suffering, to anyone. We will do our best every day of our lives Miranda. I hope you can forgive me."

"I don't know about the laws of the church, but I know what is best for my _daughter_. And I know the pain you have both suffered. I became pregnant to a man while not under gods law of marriage. We ran. His parents found out and enlisted him in the army, he was sent to a distant country. They sent me back to the Opera house, paid me off. I never saw him again." She said with a grim look, "If that was the will of God, then I don't care much for those laws myself."

"You were never married Miranda?", she said incredulously.

" No." When I got back to the dormitory, I made up the story, that we were married and that he was back on duty. I later added his death. I do not know what became of himif he is alive. I could never be involved with another man. You are lucky Christine to have two caring, intelligent men who care for you so much. It will be a delicate web, but I believe Raoul will come to know on some level, your relationship with Erik, and accept it. He is _French _after all, and less restricted by societal bounds than most men I know. He would never have married you Christine, if he cared much for the repressive rules of this society. He also wishes for your happiness and would want you to have what he cannot give you. That night during the Don Juan performance I was watching him. I could see he understood then, your love for Erik. This has not been a normal circumstance for anyone. You do want children… have them, and live a full and happy life. Someday maybe you will let this child know their true father."

" I think you are right Miranda, she said. "I will wait for Erik to come home before I tell Raoul that I am with child. I have not started to show any signs, Erik will be back soon."

Christine went back to the children, who loved their "new" teacher. Miranda's school had grown in class size and soon she would have to find somewhere to accommodate bigger performances. Well, she thought amusedly, he will certainly be around for awhile, Erik might as well make the Opera house presentable.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Erik arrived quickly, only stopping to sleep. He arrived at Miranda's while Christine was busy teaching lessons. He sat down with Miranda who enjoyed her breaks during the day while Christine taught. "Miranda," he said agitated with Christine so near, but determined to convince her that he would work things out. "I am rich now, I _could_ take Christine and disappear, but I do not think this is right. I could also disappear, I know, but how could I leave her again, and my child also. I would like to at least be able to look over any child of mine. And…I know it is selfish of me but I can't risk imprisonment of any sort again. My time in the carnival was not the only prison I have known…"

"I know," she said, grasping his hand, "Christine has told me. Erik you are safe here. I have thought of a plan to explain your presence at the Opera house, making it easier for you. You will simply do more repairs, what you can do, and you will be in my "employ" if anyone enquires of your presence there. I would like to use the Opera house to teach and put on performances, my school is outgrowing itself. This is only a house after all, and I would like some peace. Christine has been teaching voice lessons regularly and this would make it easier for you to see her. Why don't you give this a chance? I know it is not ideal, but it could work Erik."

He sat at the table in the kitchen, and marveled at this woman who had saved him once, and who was saving him again. "Of course. I am at your service Madame," he stood and bowed, a low sweeping bow. She laughed, "and congratulations, dear _Sir_ I hear you are a Baron _and_ a father now", and it seems your _wife _is through with her lessons for now…" she trailed off as he had quickly left the room.

Erik started work again on the Opera house, accomplishing much, quickly. He soon would have it presentable and safe at least for lessons, performances would come later. He only stopped to "visit" Christine at Miranda's school. Raoul's doctor assured him her teaching was fine the duration of her pregnancy, but any intimacy was discouraged. Erik knew better. He also took great pains to insure she was eating properly, and took care of her. He was worried about the issue of the deformity, but had discussed this with his friend, the surgeon and he seemed to think, that his deformity had been most likely the result of his mother's extreme stress and heartbreak, and the depression that had ensued, causing her to not care for herself properly, or eat well. Claude had told Erik some details about his mothers situation that he had known from the Baron.

He filled lonely time at night with his music, losing himself within as he had always done before. Some of his early work, the lighter, more comedic he gave to Miranda for the students instead of sending it to be published. He had no need for money. He decided if any interest was taken in the Opera house he would buy it, but for now it was still too risky.

Raoul was becoming quite mobile again and able to attend to his duties as Viscount more thoroughly. He was called away frequently, depositing Christine at Miranda's. Her happiness he attributed to her pregnancy, and his own regained health. He wished to find this person who had helped them so much, but could not gain any information from Miranda. Christine and Erik treasured these absences and spent them shut up in the Opera house.

The day came when she gave birth to a girl she named Mary, a beauty of a child who had the dark hair and eyes of her mother and olive toned skin. The family could not be happier. Erik was miserable not being able to see his child, but soon they appeared in the park again, and so did the lonely painter. Christine did not take long to be back at school, convincing Raoul she neither wanted or needed a nanny for the child, and that Miranda wanted to help care for the child. The Opera house had been almost completely repaired, in her absence. Erik had worked feverishly, night and day. It would soon be ready for the dance schools move. Erik delighted in this child. Instead of Miranda taking care of her during Christine's lessons, he did. He knew this child would never know him to be her father, that was fine but he would protect her as one and care for her as one.

When the repairs were finished and the school was moved in, he took over the role of piano teacher. His daughter learned quickly and was somewhat of a prodigy, much to _all_ of her parents pride. Raoul had grown more curious about who had helped him with his problem. He pressed the doctors for information and all they could tell them was that it was someone who had never given them a name. He thought of the mysterious composer of late, and wondered, coming to the conclusion that this was a mystery best left unsolved. In his heart he knew who had been responsible. If he had any suspicions about his very talented daughter, he kept those to himself and was grateful for his recovery and happiness and accepted things as they were.

The years went by, the Opera house again filled with music, Christine and Erik producing, several more children. Their secret intact. When Raoul was home extensively during holidays Erik would travel. Christine had told Erik of Miranda's story which he had known, but had never knew the details. Through extensive enquiry and travel he found this man, serving in the Indian Civil Service, a post-rebellion organization in India, where he had been for many years. He had written to Miranda, so many years ago, addressing letters to her maiden name, not knowing she had changed her name to his and she had never received his letters. Upon finding out she had never married, he left with Erik to go back to Paris where he promptly, and properly married her. He stayed with her and the school in Paris, getting to know his daughter, who had recently married herself, and his subsequent grandchildren.

Erik eventually bought the Opera house, Andre and Firmin happy to unload their burden to a _Baron_, and sold his lands in England, leaving Claude the cottage and much of the surrounding land. He had acquired great wealth from what was now known as the Bayer aspirin company.

Although Raoul had never had much to do with the school, he did manage to meet the children's beloved music teacher several times briefly. By then Erik had developed an insatiable taste for the sun and remained very dark, looking very French. If Raoul had noticed a resemblance to the "monster" of the past, he managed to conceal this. The children grew older, all equally talented in their own way, each knowing and loving the schools treasured music teacher. Eventually Christine grew ill, long tortuous long years for Erik as she drifted away from him. Miranda, now officially Madame Giry again, sadly closed the school, as she was growing older, had a married life, and Christine grew very ill. She still managed to arrange perfect moments of beauty for Christine and Erik, though few and far between, in Raoul's very considerate absences. Erik became the Opera Ghost once again, after her death, living out his last years writing their true story for his children.

He and Christine made a promise that when they had all passed, the children would be made to understand who he had really been. It was all arranged. They would inherit his unpublished works, the Opera house, and his vast wealth. Their story would be told. And they would be together at last.

The End.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

Erik knew peace was not far away. After Christine's passing, Raoul had slipped back into the habit of the morphine, all the old physical pain seeming to come back violently, without her caring presence. The children were helpless against his self destruction. Erik had witnessed his frailty at the auction which he had engineered to tie up his own loose ends. Madame Giry had taken it upon herself to actually orchestrate the event as his own health was also failing him.

He had watched from his old vantage point, box 5 as the auction progressed, hardly able to bear seeing these precious artifacts leave, they were a part of his life. But the Opera house was ready now for a new life. He knew his children would take care of it. He watched carefully while the monkey box was presented. He and Christine had agreed to relay the horror of his life and capture to Raoul early on, Christine telling Raoul it had been told to her while in the lair the night she had gone missing, so many years ago, before the tragedy. It was what had really softened Raoul and kept him from pursuing Erik into America those first years. He wanted him to have it. He smiled when Miranda bid on it, knowing she wanted to make sure of Raoul noticed it. He faded in and out of his morphine soothed plane of thought. After Raoul bought the monkey box and played the song, he felt an unbearable ache inside him and set off for the Christine's grave, somewhere he spent a great deal of time. Before leaving he left his usual dark rose, this time wet with his tears.

They had wanted to protect Raoul to the last and if Erik's health failed before his, Madame Giry or Meg would eventually pass their history on to their children. He wished to be able to tell them himself, to let them know for only a brief time, who he truly was. He, Miranda and the children had stayed close, although Miranda could not make him leave the Opera house to live with her and her husband. Mary was married happily, the boys successful in their own right, Frederick was a successful playwright, his elder brother Philippe, had taken on the duties of Viscount. They wondered about the eccentric old teacher who would not leave the Opera house long after it had closed, but had their own busy lives to lead

The day came when Raoul's heart gave out, they were all saddened but had in actuality, lost him the day he had turned back to the drug. They were all gathered at the lawyers office with Miranda present as well. After the usual routine of inheritance Mary was given a heavy manuscript by Madame Giry.

"Child, she said through tears, please read this, it was your mothers final wishes, and your father's as well. Raoul was a kind and decent man who forgave us all in the end, I hope you and your brothers can do so as well. Please come to see me when you are finished and have told your brothers what is inside." She left for her home where Erik had finally agreed to come live as his health was deteriorating quickly. " I gave it to her" she said, approaching him at her piano bench, he was still well enough to play. He responded by softly playing an old song for her, Masquerade, paper faces on parade…

Mary sat reading this beautifully wrotestoryof her parents life. She soon brought her brothers in to explain. After her own tears had passed. It was what they already knew in their hearts really, just like the man they knew as their father had known. It was an extraordinary story brought about by the cruelest of circumstances and they accepted it. They all went to Miranda's as she had asked and found their father there, where they stayed with him until he was finally released to their mother for all eternity.

Some years passed and the old Opera house re-opened, completely rewired, and refurbished to it's original splendor. There was a new Opera for it's grand opening night, one written by the new owners themselves. It was called… the Phantom of the Opera.

The end.


	13. disclaimer

Just adding a disclaimer as I replaced the discaimer with the Phoenix description at the beginning because I thought maybe some people might not know the insinuation of the title. Not affiliated with Susan Kay or ALW just inspired.


End file.
